The Traitorous Revenge
by pearldog12
Summary: Is Will and Jack friends or are they enemies? And what is the Black Pearl doing in flames? Post DMC. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Copyright Act of 1972

The Traitorous Rampage

Plot Summary

Is Will and Jack friends or are they enemies? And what is the Black Pearl doing in flames? Post DMC, AWE doesn't happen. AU.

Chapter 1

Will Turner was lying on deck of the Black Pearl while Jack was disarming him in a very drunken state. Jack then accidently pushed Will overboard and was just sipping his rum as if nothing happened. Just then Davy Jones ship submerged up out of the water. Davy Jones saw Jack and he was about to go over to get Jack, but Jack shoots Davy Jones. Davy Jones then got mad and starting fighting Jack while he was running away.

As Jack went to hide, Will woke up and found he was in the middle of the ocean, so Will decided to kill Jack because he had a suspicion Jack had something to do with this. Meanwhile, Davy Jones gave up chasing Jack and went back to his ship. While Davy Jones went back to the ship, he saw someone in the water, so Davy ordered someone in his crew to pull that person aboard. He got a surprise when he saw the person who was carried aboard.

When Will woke up again, he wondered where he was but when he recognized the surroundings he knew exactly where he was. So at that he got angrier at Jack, making Will want to get revenge. Once Davy Jones saw who the person was, he became curious of where Will had come from. As for Will, he got up and started to look for someone in a very angry state. After Davy Jones realized Will was awake he asked, "Where did you come from, lad?"

But Will wasn't in the mood for answering questions; in fact he completely ignored any questions. This had made Davy Jones mad, especially when Will fell back to sleep due o exhaustion. So Davy Jones had to wait until Will woke up again.

Back on the Black Pearl, Jack had just gotten sober and Elizabeth came up and asked, "Why did you throw Will overboard?"

Jack just replied, "I have no memory of throwing young William overboard, you might have just imagined me doing said activity."

"Was it the rum that made you push Will overboard Jack?" replied Elizabeth back to Jack treating him pretty much like a child.

Jack had then angrily replied back saying, "I'm telling you I didn't push young William overboard."

"Sure you didn't," said Elizabeth as she went below deck heading for the rum cellar, while Jack had passed out due from exhaustion. Meanwhile, after two hours of sleeping Will had finally woke up. Will had looked around his surroundings he realized he was in a cabin. When Davy Jones walked into the cabin for fifteen minutes and saw Will awake, so he asked Will, "Where did you come from, lad?"

Will then replied "The Black Pearl, I think Jack pushed me overboard." After Will had said this, he had fallen asleep again. Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl, Jack had just woken up to see half his ship on fire. Jack then ran to the rum cellar to save his precious rum only to find out that is where the fire had started. Then Jack went back to the rowboats and started rowing towards Tortuga.

As Will woke up after an hour of sleep, he started to lean against the wall of the cabin and wondered what was going to happen next. When Davy Jones came back in the cabin and asked Will, "What do you want lad, I could get it for you lad, just tell me what you want?"

Will just replied back, "What is the catch?"

Davy Jones then replied back, "Just tell me what you want, and then I will tell you."

Will then replied very rudely, "Well maybe I won't tell you then until you tell me the catch?"

At this Davy Jones had got mad and called two of his crewman and told them to lock Will up in the brig and to have him guarded by five guards at all times. Will then felt more madness at Davy Jones at that moment than he felt for Jack Sparrow; as a plan of escape came in his mind as Will was taken down to a cell and locked up and guarded.

Meanwhile, Jack had reached Tortuga and stayed there for a few weeks since his rum and ship burned down. So Jack was having rum for the first time in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

The Traitorous Rampage

Plot Summary

Is Will and Jack friends or are they enemies? And what is the Black Pearl doing in flames? Post DMC, AWE doesn't happen. AU.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Will was bored due to the fact that he was caged up in the brig as he felt for five hours. Even though the guards changed every hour, all the guards were too alert for Will to try to escape and soon Will fell fast asleep from exhaustion. Now Will was asleep for fifteen hours when Davy Jones came down to the brig and Davy noticing Will was asleep he decided to trap him while he was half awake. Davy then told the guards in front of Will's cell to go off duty. After the guards left, Davy Jones started to shake Will awake.

When Will awoke, he wasn't fully awake yet as Davy had hoped for. So Davy asked Will, "Now lad, tell me what you want most?"

Will half awake replied, "I want Beckett and his whole bloody company destroyed."

"I will make that happen, if you join my crew," Davy replied back grinning.

"If you can make that happen," Will replied sleepily and drifting back into his dreams and sleep.

A week later, Davy's crewmen had destroyed EITC and Beckett was missing. The crewman then reminded Will about the deal he made when he was only half awake at the time.

After Davy's crewmen found Beckett and killed him, Davy called Will into his office and said to him, "Welcome to the crew, young William."

Consequently, Elizabeth had been trying to find Will. So when Elizabeth went to Port Royal looking for him instead she had found the town nearly destroyed to smithereens and the townspeople muttering about mutated fish people.

Meanwhile Will had snuck around everyone on deck and went below deck near a ships opening and hid nearby with his head on his legs while Will had fallen asleep. About a half an hour later, Davy Jones summoned Will to his office only to find out he is missing. He had searched nearly the whole ship when he heard soft even breath behind a crate. When Davy searched even more and found Will sleeping he shook Will awake with a stern expression on his face when Will woke. "What are you doing here, lad?" Davy asked Will.

"I was exploring and I accidentally fell asleep accidentally," Will replied back.

"You need to stay out of places you shouldn't be William," Davy Jones said.

"I don't know where I am not supposed to be," Will replied back.

Davy Jones then responded, "Now you know boy and next time I find you down here you will be in big trouble."

Will then scrambled up and ran from the area, though when Will reached the steps, he collapsed from total exhaustion. A few minutes later, Bootstrap Bill was walking past the stairs and immediately recognizes Will. Bill picks Will up then and went to a cabin that he was using. An hour after Will woke up and scanned the room finding that he was alone. Just then Jack Sparrow arrived at the window, broke it open, and burst into the room.

"What are you doing here and how on earth did you get here?" Will asked Jack furious.

"Sea turtles mate that's how I got here," Jack immediately replied back.

"But what are you doing here?" said Will getting agitated.

"Now young William, that is a long story and I don't want to go into details savvy," Jack replied back.

"But what are you DOING here Jack?" said Will, who was so angry that he was about to punch Jack in the face.

"Why do you want to know why I am here, William?" Jack responded that caused Will to get more mad at Jack in which Will threw a punch straight into Jack's face causing Jacks nose to break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack then asked Will, "What was that punch for?"

Will just answered, "That was for throwing me overboard and for NOT answering my question."

"But I didn't throw you overboard," Jack said looking very hurt.

"Yes, you did," Will responded back

"No I didn't and even if I did throw you overboard I was more than likely drunk at the time young William," said Jack.

"So you admit to it then?" Will replied back.

"No I said if meaning I don't know if I did anything like that," Jack replied back.

"Then who did it Jack?"

"I don't know but my ships burnt down now and I have been wondering where you have been, you do realize you went missing at the same time the ship burnt down," replied Jack.

"What do you mean that your ship burnt down?"

"I mean just what I said, I wake up to see my precious black pearl on fire, burning to the bottom of the sea and it is all bloody Lizzie's fault," Jack said.

"What do you mean it is Elizabeth's fault? She didn't do anything to set your ship on fire." Will said very angrily.

"Well considering that the fire started near the rum, I would say dear Lizzie is the perpetrator of said crime."

At this time Bill had came in the room his eyes took in the window being broken and Jack being in the room and asked, "Alright, who broke the window?"

Jack and Will both said, "He did," nearly at the same time.

Bill then said, "Sometimes I have a feeling I am dealing with a child. Jack what are you doing here?"

"I came here because Lizzie burnt my ship down," replied Jack.

"Jack, for another time Elizabeth didn't burn down your ship, you burnt it down in your drunken state." replied Will.

"Wot, are you saying that I burnt down me own precious ship, I will never ever ever EVER do that. I am tired of this, so I am leaving." Jack said and with that Jack jumped out of the broken window.

After Jack left, Bill looked at Will and asked, "So who broke the window?"

Will then said, "Jack, he punched the window open."

Bill then said, " Good luck convincing the Captain about that."

"But I didn't break the window."

"I know Will," Bill had replied.

Meanwhile, Davy Jones heard a splash and was heading towards the noise. When he arrived at the room he took in the broken window and saw Will and Bill there.

Davy then asked with fury, "Who broke the window?"

"Jack did it," Will answered immediately.

"Oh really if Jack did it, where is he?" replied Davy.

Will then responded, "He jumped out the window."

"Oh really," replied Davy, "how do I know you are not lying to me? Because I don't see Jack anywhere."

"But I am not lying to you, Jack was really here, right papa." said Will.

All the attention turned to Bill, "Yes, Jack was here, he and Will were arguing and then Jack had jumped out of the window."

Davy then looked out of the broken window and saw Jack rowing away in a longboat. Davy then turned around to look at Will and asked, " Is there anywhere in particular Jack would go?"

Will had immediately answered back, "Tortuga, sir."

Davy then grabbed Will's collar and dragged him to deck. Will was relieved when Davy barked, "Get to work boy."

A few hours later, Will had come back to the cabin and fell asleep for about six hours. When he woke up, Jack was coming through the broken window again.

"Jack what are you doing here again?" Will asked incredulous, "and how do you manage to get here twice in a day?"

Jack then replied back, "I got here by magic alright."

"But why are you here again?" Will asked Jack.

"The same reason I was here last time, to take you on my ship and find Lizzie." said Jack.

Will then just replied, "Well thanks and all but."

Jack had interrupted him, "But what, are you saying that you aren't leaving?"

Will outraged said, "Yes, that is what I am saying, because I can't leave Jack. But also your ship is burnt down."

Jack then replied, "Yes, the Pearl was burnt down, that was what I meant about magic."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But how does magic...?" Will asked but stopped when distinctive footsteps were heard outside the door.

Jack then said, "What were ye going...?" But stopped when Davy Jones entered the room.

"Well now Jack, what exactly are you doing here?" said Davy.

"I was here to ask young William on a mission." Jack replied.

"Young Turner, is this true?" asked Davy.

"I don't know, he never told me until now, sir," replied Will back.

"But I just told you before I came," said Jack.

"Jack are you drunk again?" asked Will, "And I quote _'you just imagined it.'_"

Jack was really mad at this point and punched Will in the face. Will then fought back until Will was pulled to the side by a harsh pulling of the collar. Davy Jones then took Jack to the brig and when he arrived back he was super mad. After Davy came back, he said to Will, "You know I don't like fights on my ship."

Will responded back, "But Jack started it by punching me."

"I don't care who started the fight, what I care about is that it happened," Davy Jones said back.

"B-b-b-but that is not fair," Will stuttered back scared.

Davy Jones had then grabbed Will by the collar, went to deck and gave Will ten lashes.

An hour later, a ship with black sails was sailing towards the Dutchman. When Will saw the ship while doing chores he was utterly confused until he thought Jack was lying to me again. So Will went below in search of Jack. What Will didn't expect to find was Jack in the brig.

Jack looked at Will when he entered the area and said, "Look Will, not that I don't enjoy your company at all, but what are you doing down here?"

"Jack I am here to...," said Will.

But Jack interrupted him just as quick saying, "Were you here to finally accept my offer of adventure?"

"No I wasn't but I was here to ask you why you lied to me again," said Will.

"What I have never lied to you," said Jack.

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not, " Jack said getting annoyed.

"TURNER JR., where are you?" Davy Jones hollered furious.

"So are you going to accept my offer or not, William?" Jack asked in a slight whisper.

"What is the offer Jack?" Will asked back in an even slighter whisper.

"That we go hunt Lizzie down and have us all searching for immortality." Jack replied to Will's question.

"Jack, that is totally impossible."

"NO, IT ISN'T," Jack shouted at Will angry for that comment.

Will then heard distinctive footsteps coming down towards the area and Will gave Jack a what did you do that for glare. When Davy Jones his tentacles were writhing in fury. Davy Jones then said, "Ah there you are young Turner," and then said in an angry voice, "You are supposed to be on duty for one and a half more hours, am I right young Turner?"

Will edging back a bit from Jones replied stuttering, "Y-Ye-Yes."

"Then what are you doing down here talking to Jack," asked Davy Jones.

"I don't know," replied Will getting scared.

"Get back to work or you will be punished Turner," Davy growled at Will.

Will had then jumped, scrambled up the stairs and on the main deck. Davy Jones glared at Jack for a moment and went back up to the stairs leading to the main deck thinking that boy better be working.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Davy Jones walked up unto deck he saw Will climb up to the crow's nest and was suddenly pacified and turned toward his cabin while Will sighed a sigh of relief.

A hour later

Jack was pacing the brig, muttering under his breath, " think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp," over and over again. He was getting tired of this and was wondering what had he done to turn William against him. He was starting to get aggravated with nearly everyone turning back on him in the past few months when he needed help the most. While William was turning very disloyal in Captain Jack's opinion though he was wondering what young William was trying to tell him but decided to figure that out later and escape with William while going to Tortuga to get some more rum. Jack then thought half-barrel hinges after pacing back and forth like a madman in the cell.

Meanwhile

As soon as Will heard a noise down below deck he ran to towards the direction and found Jack trying to escape and said, "Jack what are you doing?"

Jack slowly turned around and said, "I'm not doing, ah hello young Will."

"Will you tell me what you are doing?" Will said reproachfully.

"What no hello, I'm hurt, why won't you say hello to a friend?"

"Because you aren't a friend, Jack," Will reproached back.

"I am so your friend," Jack replied.

"No you aren't," replied Will.

"Yes, I am pretty sure you are."

"Forget about it," said Will, "I need to go back before I'm found out that I'm not working again."

"Well then see you lad," Jack replied bored.

"Wait, you can't leave," Will said.

"Oh yes I can and I will, it is a simple thing called escape."

"Well if it is called escape, why did you get caught?" Will asked.

"I didn't get caught," Jack replied, "I'm talking to a friend and plus you haven't raised an alarm. So technically I wasn't caught escaping."

"I could raise an alarm Jack," said Will back, " and I'm not afraid to."

"Are you actually threatening me young William," Jack said, "because if you are, you aren't doing a good job of it."

Will could vaguely hear Jack because of the noise suddenly above deck and said, " I think I stayed down here way too long Jack."

"What makes you say that, William."

"The noise, up above deck with my name being called."

"Ah, just ignore that noise Will, and enjoy some time with your friend." said Jack hastily.

"For the last time you aren't my friend," said Will, "and I am in already enough trouble as it is Jack Sparrow."

With that Will left Jack to his own thoughts. After Will had left, Jack had mumbled, "Finally, it was like he was never going to leave and now on to more personal business like escape and getting me some precious rum."


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

As Jack ran around the corner of the brig and hid, he had a brilliant plan come to mind that he would find the thump-thump, stab it, and put an end to this bloody madness. Jack honestly didn't have any qualms about becoming captain of the ship at this point considering his ship had sunk by one of the most unlikely ways possible in his mind which was burning rum. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his ship would burn that way because he liked no wait he actually loved rum and it was an absolutely crazy idea to him that was how it would sink a second time. As he came back to his senses, he was thinking I have to get off this ship, before anyone finds out as much as I have in the past few days. So Jack ran to the rail of the ship without anyone catching him and jumped overboard. After jumping overboard he started to breathe underwater and thought to himself this is weird, this has never happened before, when he felt someone shaking his body and he woke up in his bunk, in his cabin on the Black Pearl.

At that Jack felt ecstatic and started to run around like a child towards the rum leaving Gibbs behind and started to drink three bottles of rum at the same time nonstop. After he finished his rum and felt the pearls mast to make sure it was real. He had figured it out that all the adventures he just had was just a crazy messed up dream.


End file.
